Attar
(2001)| Last = (2001)| }} Colonel Attar is a central supporting, militaristic Gorilla in the 2001 Planet of the Apes movie. Biography Attar was the commander of the Ape Armies. He was the loyal lieutenant of General Thade and enjoyed the thrill of hunting humans. One key difference though was that he was a devoted follower of the ape religion based on the worship of the first ape, Semos. Attar demanded that everyone bow their heads before dinner so a prayer to Semos could be delivered. He even went into a rage after Leo deliberately set the tent where Attar kept his personal shrine of Semos on fire. Attar learned the art of fighting under his teacher Krull, whom he had to fight and kill in the ultimate battle. When the space pod piloted by Pericles landed on the battle field, he and the other ape soldiers dropped their weapons believing it was the return of their god. He realized that Thade, Thade's father, and the elders of ape society had been misleading the population for centuries and he took the side of Leo, Ari and the humans. Attar turned against Thade for betraying their fellow apes, and believing in a lie telling the disgraced general: "I won't help you anymore". The colonel decreed that the graves outside the Calima ruins would be left unmarked so that both apes and humans would be equally mourned. In the comics Many years later, in the events of Dark Horse Comics' The Human War and Planet of the Apes comics #1-6 (a.k.a. Old Gods and Blood Lines), Attar was contacted by Seneca who questioned him concerning the events that happened about twelve years earlier at Calima (the site from where Leo Davidson departed and where Thade was imprisoned), after Fyn leaked out information about Shiva planning to conduct an expedition there. Attar was initially uninterested, thinking that Seneca came only to recruit him for the insurrection and told him to leave when asked about Calima, until the former senator further elaborated the reasons of his visit. This prompted Attar to pour some drink for the two of them, and he presumably told Seneca the details around everything that transpired there years ago. Attar later escaped from his exile of twenty years on Shame Island and went on a quest with Seneca and Esau to find and help his old friend Ari - he had been banished there by the ape authorities after he stopped short of wiping out the human rebels at the end of the movie. They were pursued by the ape army of his grandson Kharim, keen to restore the family honour after Attar's disgrace. They would have eventually found Ari on a remote island and used her help to bring real equality to the planet had the comic series continued.Timeline of the Planet of the Apes: The Definitive Chronology, by Rich Handley Trivia *Attar utters the quote above in homage to George Taylor's memorable quote during the original 1968 movie. *In the first treatment of William Broyles' story, Thade's Centurion friend is named 'Baldar'. When Thade is crowned Emperor of Derkein, he arrests Baldar and plots to marry Ari - the fiancée of Baldar and daughter of the previous Emperor. Baldar ultimately kills Thade in revenge.Annals of the Planet Ashlar Treatment, by William Broyles Jr. (4 August 1999) In the first draft script of the film, the role of Baldar remains largely unchanged.The Visitor First Draft Script, by William Broyles Jr. (24 September 1999) *'Attar' is an Arabic name.The Planet of the Apes Chronicles, by Paul A. Woods Appearances *HarperEntertainment's Planet of the Apes: Force *HarperEntertainment's Planet of the Apes: Resistance *Planet of the Apes - Dark Horse Extra *Planet of the Apes (2001) *Dark Horse Comics' Planet of the Apes: The Human War *Dark Horse Comics' Planet of the Apes: Old Gods *Dark Horse Comics' Planet of the Apes: Blood Lines References Category:Gorillas Category:TB Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:TB Spin-Off Character Category:Former villains Category:Characters Category:TB Spin-Off Characters Category:Apes Category:Living Apes Category:TB Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists